Qīng ài de
by Lucy Dei
Summary: ¿Qué está pasando con Dumbledore? Harry huye del mundo mágico junto con Teddy y llega a Namimori. Su llegada hace que el mundo de la mafia de un giro de 180 , esta es una señal para los Arcobaleno, hay peligro a la vuelta de la esquina, el mundo mágico y Vongola entran en guerra, pero Harry no luchará solo esta vez. [FonxHarry] [RebornxTsuna]
1. El Sol y el Cielo

Este es un FonxHarry. Es uno de los retos de pairings que puse en una lista en mi perfil. Yo sé que tengo muchos crossovers en curso y sí los continuaré. De hecho, la siguiente actualización que subiré será la de Hello Strange. Es la que está más cerca del final ya. Terminando esa sigo con la otra de KHRxHP.

Y dejo claro que yo no sé chino, las palabras que estarán en chino las busqué en Google, pueden estar equivocadas.

•

 **Advertencia:**

Lemon [escena de sexo en un capítulo futuro][serán avisados cuando pase]

Yaoi/Slash

M-preg

•

 **Pairing**

FonxHarry

•

Si no te gusta el yaoi o la pareja, sólo no leas y te invito amablemente a que salgas de aquí antes de que pienses en dejar algún mal comentario.

Gracias por leer.

•

•

* * *

 **Qīng ài de**

 **•**

 **Capítulo 1: El Sol y el Cielo**

 **•**

 **•**

Lo miró dormir.

Por primera vez en su existencia desde que fue un Arcobaleno, era feliz.

— _xīn gān b_ _ǎ_ _o bèi_ (1) —susurró Fon al oído del hombre que dormía en sus brazos—, _qīng ài de_ (2)… _w_ _ǒ_ _ài n_ _ǐ_ (3).

Fon sonrió al verlo acurrucarse más entre sus brazos y esconder su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, donde sintió un pequeño beso, estaban sentados en el sillón de su casa en China.

—¿Has estado toda la tarde viéndome dormir, _w_ _ǒ_ _de ài_ (4)? —preguntó el joven entre sus brazos.

—No puedo evitarlo, _qīng ài de_ … —contestó Fon, besando su frente—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor… —sonrió él, colocando una mano sobre su abultado vientre—. Nuestro _b_ _ǎ_ _obèi (5)_ me dejó descansar un poco de tantas patadas. Creo que aunque no haya nacido, será igual que su papá, todo un artista de artes marciales.

Fon rió suavemente.

—Duerme un poco más, mi Harry… —susurró Fon—. Lo necesitas…

—¿Y Teddy? —murmuró Harry, quedándose poco a poco dormido.

—Está en su habitación, I-pin y él hacen tarea. Duerme...

Han pasado seis años desde ese día, Fon recordó; desde que este hombre llegó a su vida y a la de los demás Arcobaleno, fue como una luz en un túnel oscuro que al principio creyó que el final era la muerte, pero este hombre a pesar de todo lo que estaba en contra, los sacó a todos ese destino horrible.

Antes de conocerlo, todos los Arcobaleno temían lo que pasaría si su pacificador era eliminado, unos no lo soportarían y morirían, otros terminarían como Vindice. No sabía cuál era la peor opción. Pero entonces él llegó.

• • •

 _Seis años atrás. Namimori, Japón._

Hoy había sido un día pesado para Tsuna, bueno… en realidad siempre lo era, sobre todo después de que conoció a Reborn y comenzó a entrenarlo para que fuera un jefe de la mafia. No se quejaba tanto como solía hacerlo, porque gracias a su tutor espartano fue que ganó más amigos, cambió su vida y se lo agradecía. Estaba caminando tranquilamente junto con Gokudera y Yamamoto a la salida de la escuela; iban discutiendo, bueno… Gokudera era el que lo hacía, como siempre.

—¡Hey monstruo del beisbol! ¡no te pegues tanto al Juudaime!

—Jajaja —rió Yamamoto—, no seas así Hayato. Todos somos amigos.

—¡No te he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre!

—Creo que alguien acaba de mudarse —Interrumpió Reborn que iba sentado en la cabeza de Tsuna al ver movimiento en la casa vecina a la de los Sawada.

—Me pregunto quién será —preguntó Tsuna al ver un camión de mudanza afuera, iban cargando muchos muebles—. Esa casa ha estado vacía por años, no creí que alguien la compraría.

Entonces vieron salir a un niño de unos cuatro años y traía un conejito de peluche, el niño tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos castaños grandes e inocentes. El pequeño no los notó, se dedicó a jugar en la calle mientras arrastraba a su conejo por todo el lugar. Entonces oyeron una voz provenir del interior.

—¡Teddy! —llamó una voz. Reborn observó a un joven; obviamente extranjero, de unos 20 años salir a la calle buscando al niño, preocupado, su japonés era bueno pero con un poco de acento—. Hijo, te dije que no salieras sin avisarme.

—…Teddy lo siente, papá… —murmuró el niño, mirando sus pies—. Teddy sólo quería jugar.

—Está bien, cariño… —el joven padre cargó al niño y lo abrazó—. Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez, no quiero que vuelva a pasarte nada. Por ahora hay que tener cuidado. Prométeme que no irás por ahí sin mí… ¿Lo prometes?

—Teddy lo promete… —dijo el pequeño y se acurrucó en el abrazo de su padre. Y entonces Reborn notó un par de ojos sorprendentemente verdes que los miró—. Oh… disculpen. Es un gusto conocerlos, ni nombre es Harry Potter y él es mi hijo Teddy.

—¡Yamamoto Takeshi! —sonrió el moreno—, ¡un placer!

—Gokudera Hayato —el chico de cabello plateado miraba a Harry con intensidad—. Mucho gusto.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi —saludó Tsuna, este hombre le hacía sentir tranquilo—, es un placer.

—Ciaossu… —saludó Reborn—… Soy Reborn, eres británico ¿verdad?

—¿Se me notó en el acento? —sonrió Harry apenado, en realidad tanto Teddy y él usaban un hechizo de traducción puesto por los Goblins pero al parecer se notaba el acento—. Sí, sólo apenas estoy acostumbrándome al japonés.

Reborn notó la forma protectora en la que abrazaba al niño, su postura y la preocupación de antes le decía que quizá había ocurrido algún tipo de secuestro o intento de uno al pequeño. Notó pequeñas cicatrices en la mano, hecha con algún tipo de arma cortante "No debo decir mentiras" o la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, notó que el joven intentó ocultar otra marca más que estaba bajo un suéter de cuello alto, pero Reborn era muy observador y notó una pequeña marca sobresaliente del cuello de la ropa, una marca morada, quizá un intento de asesinato o suicidio.

Y también había algo más, Reborn notó algo que lo atraía al chico ¿pertenecía a alguna famiglia? Debía investigar sobre él, sus propias llamas estaban reaccionando y eso jamás había sucedido.

—Bienvenido a Namomori… —dijo Tsuna, sonriendo—. Espero que se sienta cómodo aquí.

—Gracias. Espero verlos pronto… —Harry sonrió—, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas. Nos vemos.

—…Es muy extraño… —murmuró Reborn viéndolo entrar a su casa.

—¿Pasa algo, Reborn? —preguntó Tsuna—, normalmente cuando un extranjero viene, es porque es parte de la mafia. Pero él no parece tener malas intenciones.

—No es nada dame-tsuna… —contestó—. Sólo me recordó a alguien.

—Vaya… ¿Vieron sus ojos? —dijo Yamamoto, riendo—, nunca había visto unos ojos así. Fue lo primero que se notó.

—Yo digo que es un UMA haciéndose pasar por humano—dijo Gokudera, reflexionando—, ningún humano tiene tal color de ojos. ¡Si es así, lo descubriré!

—No creo que sea posible —Tsuna rió.

En casa, aquella noche mientras todos dormían, Reborn se dirigió a la sala para poder hablar mejor sin despertar a nadie. Había algo que lo atraía a ese joven, Harry, había podido sentir las llamas del cielo en él y Reborn estaba seguro de que Harry sabía que él no era un simple bebé.

—Shamal…

—Reborn… aquí en Italia son las cinco de la mañana —se escuchó una voz adormilada—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero que investigues a alguien —le ordenó—, su nombre es Harry Potter, británico, tiene un hijo llamado Teddy.

—¿Hay algún motivo en especial? —preguntó interesado

—No hasta que confirme sospechas. Sólo hazlo.

—Okay, okay… —Shamal bostezó en la línea—, te tendré resultados pronto. Te marcaré luego. Ahora déjame dormir.

Reborn colgó.

•

A la mañana siguiente.

—Sí, Luna. Acabo de llegar ayer —dijo Harry al espejo de dos vías en su mano—. No es difícil vivir sin magia, pasé once años en el mundo muggle. ¿Siguen intentando rastrearme?

—Sí… —suspiró Luna—… Draco está infiltrado en el ministerio, ha estado vigilando, nos dijo a Neville y a mí que sospechan de nosotros y que tengamos cuidado. Intentan encontrarte por medio de tu magia, así que no la uses por un tiempo, evita que Teddy lo haga, usa el amuleto que te di para eso, por lo menos hasta que todo este asunto acabe.

—Ya han pasado cuatro años… —dijo Harry preocupado—. Es increíble pensar que ahora de quienes tenga que cuidarme sea de nuestro propio lado.

—Ron y Hermione están vueltos locos —dijo ella—, desde que te fuiste intentan cubrir tus huellas para que Dumbledore no te encuentre. No podemos salir ahora, nos tienen vigilados, piensan que sabemos dónde estás pero por ahora no podemos actuar sospechosamente. Dejaremos pasar un tiempo e intentaremos unirnos a ti lo más pronto posible.

—Tengan cuidado, por favor… —pidió Harry preocupado—. Estaré esperando más noticias de ustedes, tendré que ir al ministerio mágico japonés para pedir asilo y protección.

—No te preocupes, Harry —dijo otra voz desde el espejo, era Neville—, ya verás que pronto estaremos allá.

—¿Y los demás Weasley?

—Todos ellos están con Dumbledore a excepción de Bill, Charlie, Ron, Hermione y los gemelos. Ginny se ha vuelto inestable mentalmente —dijo Neville—, está obsesionada contigo. Intentó acceder a tus bóvedas usando un anillo de matrimonio falso que le dio Dumbledore, pero aunque pudieron pasar a las bóvedas, Ginny salió de Gringotts hecha una furia debido a que vaciaste todas las bóvedas Potter y Black.

—Igual se llevaron una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ya no pudieron acceder a Grimmauld place —rió Luna—. Los Goblins hicieron un excelente trabajo cerrando la entrada.

—Cielos… —susurró Harry—… Espero que esto acabe pronto, estoy cansado de esconderme como si fuera criminal.

—Ya verás que todo acabará pronto —Luna le animó—. Los nargles me lo dijeron.

—Eso espero… —Harry escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta—. Oh, alguien toca la puerta, debo irme.

—Nos vemos, Harry

Harry se dirigió a la puerta, después de asegurarse de que Teddy dormía tranquilamente. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una mujer de mirada amable, sentía que ella no tenía malas intenciones.

—¡Bienvenido! —saludó ella—. Mi nombre es Sawada Nana, vivo en la casa de a lado, quería darle la bienvenida después de que mi hijo me contó que acababa de mudarse.

—¿Su hijo? —preguntó—. Oh, ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi?

—Sí —ella siguió sonriendo. Harry se preguntó si alguien podría pasar todo el día sonriendo sin parar—. Quería invitarlo a comer con nosotros.

—Oh… no deseo ser una molestia… —dijo él.

—Oh claro que no —animó—, los amigos de mi hijo suelen ir mucho a casa, es agradable que la casa tenga invitados, antes mi hijo no tenía tantos amigos.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias por su invitación —sonrió él. No perdía nada con ir.

—Lo esperamos a las 3 entonces, fue un gusto, nos vemos.

Más tarde Harry se encontró tocando la puerta de la entrada, traía a Teddy en sus brazos que cuando se abrió la puerta, escondió su rostro en el hombro de su papá, era un niño tímido y retraído después de _ese_ incidente. Harry miró hacia abajo y notó al bebé con el sombrero y la cinta amarilla; Reborn. Harry sabía que él no era un bebé y el chupete en su cuello se lo decía, estaba maldito.

—Ciaossu —dijo Reborn—. Maman dijo que vendrías.

—Hola —sonrió, cuando entró a la casa notó a varios niños y adolescentes correr por todo lugar. Sintió nostalgia, le recordó a Hogwarts.

—¡Vuelve aquí vaca estúpida! —gritó Gokudera quien perseguía a un bebé en traje de vaca—. ¡Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima!

—¡Muajajaja! —rió Lambo—, ¡atrápame bakadera!

—¡Oh, Potter-San! —saludó Tsuna quien parecía avergonzado por la escena—, perdone el ruido, ellos siempre son así.

—Está bien, Sawada-kun —sonrió Harry, Teddy en sus brazos miraba la escena tímidamente pero con curiosidad—. No hay problema, de hecho me recuerda a mis amigos. Y puedes llamarme Harry.

—Llámeme Tsuna —sonrió el castaño—. Bienvenido a mi casa, por favor pase.

En ese momento, Reborn recibió llamada y vio en la pantalla que era Shamal.

—Ya te tengo los resultados…

—Eso fue rápido —admitió el Arcobaleno—. ¿Qué me tienes?

—No vas a creer lo que encontré —dijo él, Reborn le oyó suspirar en la línea—… Reborn… es…

—¿Qué pasa? —Reborn estaba curioso, sonaba algo preocupado.

—Harry James Potter —habló por fin—, hijo de James Charlus Potter y Lily Rose Evans. Lily Evans fue asesinada hace 19 años junto con su marido en su casa en el Valle de Godric, al parecer ataque terrorista, según datos de periódicos antiguos. Ella es hija de Violet Evans, creo que recordarás a Violet… estuviste casado con ella antes que sucediera lo del día fatídico… y luego ella te dio por muerto cuando no volviste.

Reborn sintió un hueco en su estómago…No era posible.

—Ese joven es tu nieto, Reborn —Shamal, en el otro lado de la línea, notó el silencio del Hitman—. No encontré nada después de los once años de ese muchacho, como si hubiera desaparecido, entonces busqué su acta de nacimiento y busqué a su familia. Aparece una familia viva; Los Dursley, Petunia Dursley, de soltera Evans, hermana de Lily Potter, el niño quedó a su custodia después de la muerte de sus padres, localicé su casa y ella me cerró la puerta en la cara cuando le pregunté por su sobrino, así que pregunté en las casas circundantes, al parecer por mucho tiempo los Dursley mantuvieron diciéndole a todo el mundo que su sobrino era un delincuente y que iba a una escuela para criminales dementes en Londres, hasta que hace dos años el padrino del chico; Sirius Black que está actualmente muerto, puso una demanda en contra de los Dursley por abuso infantil a su ahijado.

¿Abuso? Reborn estaba comenzando a enfurecerse.

—Hubo un juicio por eso, al parecer ellos lo querían mantener en privado pero de algún modo eso se filtró y se hizo público el arresto del tío; Vernon Dursley. Me metí a los archivos del caso y encontré fotografías que prueban el abuso. Todo el cuerpo del chico está marcado, el peor es una herida hecha con una navaja en su espalda, al parecer el tío en un momento de rabia talló la palabra "monstruo" en la espalda de su sobrino.

—¿Está en la cárcel? —preguntó fríamente el Hitman. Reborn apretó con fuerza el teléfono, le estaba costando contener su rabia.

—Estuvo… —respondió Shamal—… Fue liberado bajo fianza hace poco… en realidad creo que fue soborno. Le saqué información a un policía que estuvo encargado del arresto del tío y me confesó de que un viejo de barba larga llamado Dumbledore sacó al tío de ahí.

—Encárgate del tío, hazlo parecer un accidente —ordenó—. Y sácale toda la información que puedas a Petunia sobre Lily y Harry. Sé que hay más en todo esto.

 _…Tú de nuevo, Albus Dumbledore…. —_ pensó furioso el Hitman, recordando su pasado.

—De acuerdo…

Cuando colgó, Reborn caminó tranquilamente hasta el comedor y ahí miró desde su posición a su nieto, Harry. Su nieto, le había fallado a su esposa y a su hija… pero no le fallaría a Harry, iba a protegerlo a toda costa. Tsuna miró a Reborn y notó la mirada fija en Harry, conocía a su tutor y hasta ahora sabía muchos pequeños detalles que poco a poco iba aprendiendo de él, esa mirada que aunque no mostraba nada, a Tsuna le parecía llena de emociones… culpa, alegría, tristeza, felicidad.

—¿Reborn? —llamó Tsuna—, ¿pasa algo?

—Nada… sólo hacía una llamada.

Tsuna observó cómo Reborn se sentó a lado de Harry y le miró sonriendo, éste le devolvió la sonrisa. Algo pasaba aquí. Tendría que preguntarle más tarde. Durante toda la comida Reborn no se apartó del joven de ojos verdes e incluso entonces; había logrado que el niño, Teddy, riera alegremente cuando le presentó a Leon, su camaleón. Reborn, por otro lado era la primera vez que se sentía completo, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de algo y se quedó congelado en su lugar.

Había armonizado con Harry.

Él era uno de los Soles más fuertes, y al tener llamas de sol fuertes, nunca podría armonizar con un cielo normal porque lo rechazarían por pura propia protección. Sus llamas eran demasiado para un cielo normal, y entonces… una armonización normalmente llevaba mucho tiempo, pero con Harry le llevó un par de horas, no podía creerlo. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que lograba una armonización.

Si Reborn no fuera el Hitman más grande, habría llorado de felicidad. A cambio, su rostro mostró una sonrisa ansiosa. Tendría que hablar con su nieto.

Guardián del sol. Le gustaba como sonaba. No podía esperar para regodearse con los demás Arcobaleno. Nunca, nadie de ellos había logrado una armonización, y aunque Viper hacía creer que había armonizado con Xanxus, no era así…no era una armonización completa. Reborn se sintió presumido, no podía esperar.

—¿Ha vivido siempre en Inglaterra? —preguntó Nana durante la comida—. Me imagino que es muy diferente de aquí.

—Sí, toda mi vida. Casi siempre llueve… —contestó Harry mientras le daba de comer a Teddy—, hubieron algunos problemas, me mudé por cuestiones personales. Malos recuerdos.

—Oh, vaya… —contestó ella—, entonces es un nuevo comienzo en otro lugar, estoy segura de que te gustará este lugar.

—Eso espero —sonrió Harry, mientras abrazaba a Teddy que se volvió a pegar al cuello de Harry, intentando esconderse de las miradas extrañas.

—Tu hermanito es un poco tímido —sonrió Nana.

—Es mi hijo —contestó, sonriendo.

—Ara… —dijo sorprendida—. Te ves joven para ser padre.

—Lo adopté —dijo él—, en realidad es mi ahijado, pero sus padres murieron hace cuatro años. Su abuela lo crió cuando hasta que tuvo un año, pero después de eso ella murió.

—¿Y tus padres? —preguntó curiosa. Tsuna quiso callar a su madre, ella era demasiado curiosa y a veces no se daba cuenta de que preguntaba cosas que herían a la gente.

—Ellos… murieron cuando era un bebé —contestó triste. Reborn quería abrazarlo pero se contuvo—, ni Teddy ni yo tenemos más familia. Tengo una tía que tuvo mi custodia cuando ella murió pero… ella odiaba a mi familia.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos comprendieron lo que escondían esas palabras. Más tarde, después de la comida, Reborn le pidió a Harry hablar con él en la habitación de Tsuna.

—Dime, Harry… —preguntó Reborn después de varios minutos de silencio. Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban en silencio, tenían la sensación de que este momento era crucial—, ¿Sabes lo que son las llamas de la última voluntad?

—¡Reborn! —gritó Tsuna—. ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes arrastrar a más personas inocentes a eso!

—Silencio Dame-Tsuna —ordenó el hitman—. Yo sé lo que hago.

—Nunca había escuchado el término… —contestó curioso por el repentino grito de Tsuna.

—¡Reborn!

—Calla o te disparo —amenazó el Arcobaleno mientras Leon se convertía en un arma y le apuntaba al moreno, Tsuna cerró la boca instantáneamente. Harry se quedó sorprendido al ver al camaleón convertirse en un arma ¿era alguna criatura mágica? —Bien, como iba diciendo…

Y entonces Reborn le contó a Harry sobre las llamas, la mafia, los Arcobaleno, Vongola, Vindice y el código de omerta.

—…¿Mafia? ¿Por qué me dices esto? —preguntó sorprendido—. Me dices que hay una ley que prohíbe decir a alguien externo a la familia sobre el tema.

—Es así —Reborn sonrió—… pero tú, desde que entraste a esta casa, dejaste de ser alguien externo. Tú eres un cielo y uno muy poderoso. Nunca en mi existencia como un Arcobaleno había logrado una armonización de tal magnitud…

—¡Eh! —Gokudera jadeó sorprendido—. ¡Reborn-san! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que…?!

—Harry y yo hemos armonizado —sonrió—. A partir de hoy soy su guardián del sol.

—…Yo no deseo ser parte de una mafia… —dijo Harry—… Huí de Inglaterra por… un grupo que podría decirse es un equivalente a la mafia. Ellos secuestraron a mi hijo hace un año para llegar a mí, no quiero ponerle un objetivo en su espalda, él sólo es un bebé. Ellos… están buscándome… y por eso me mudé.

—No tienes que ser activo en la mafia, por ejemplo Vongola comenzó como un grupo de vigilantes que protegían a las personas, fue a partir de Secondo que se volvió una familia de la mafia, pero Vongola nono tiene la esperanza de que su heredero; el Décimo Vongola, encamine a la familia a sus orígenes. —dijo Reborn—. Y no te preocupes, mi trabajo como tu guardián es protegerte a ti y a tu hijo.

—…Yo… yo no quiero… es que… —Harry dudó—. La persona que me busca, tienen algo parecido a las llamas… es…bueno…

—¿Magia? —interrumpió Reborn.

Harry le miró sorprendido y luego miró a los tres adolescentes que escuchaban atónitos, ellos eran muggles…

—No te preocupes por ellos. Vongola tiene antecedentes de magia en la familia.

—…¿Cómo? —Harry miró a Reborn— ¿Eres un mago?

—Toda mi familia lo es… —Reborn sonrió, queriendo ver la reacción de Harry—. Estuve casado antes de ser maldecido, mi esposa era una bruja, su nombre era Violet Evans.

—…¿Evans?... —susurró Harry.

—Ella me dio por muerto en ese entonces… —contó—… ella nunca me dijo que estaba embarazada, hoy me enteré de que tenía una hija que fue asesinada hace 19 años, junto con su marido… en el valle de Godric.

Reborn miró la cara de su nieto. Estaba atónito y en su rostro se veían las ganas de llorar. De hecho, él mismo se estaba contiendo de actuar precipitadamente. No quería asustarlo.

—…Eres… eres…

—Soy tu abuelo, Harry.

Y entonces la intuición de Tsuna se activó. Le decía que hoy sería un día que marcaría una diferencia para todo Vongola. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, parecía un sueño. No podía creer que Reborn tuviera un nieto o que había estado casado. Observó el rostro de Harry, estaba paralizado y su rostro mostraba tantas emociones que era difícil ponerle nombre a una.

—… ¿Por qué… no volviste con… la abuela? —Harry necesitaba saber, necesitaba saber.

—Cuando fui maldecido a ser un bebé, estuve enojado mucho tiempo. No podía vivir así y tampoco quería que Violet me viera así. Me arrepentí de no haberle dicho nada, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque ella se había ido y luego una noche anterior al asesinato de tus padres me enteré de que había sido asesinada por Mortífagos. No supe nada de Lily, ni de ti, si lo hubiera sabido habría ido por ti…. Harry… lo siento.

Harry en un impulso, dejó a Teddy que dormía, en brazos de Tsuna y él se paró y abrazó a su abuelo, soltándose a llorar. Reborn escondió su rostro bajo el sombrero sin querer que los demás vieran las emociones en sus ojos. Tsuna miró suavemente la escena pero no dijo nada, tenía ganas de llorar, él siempre fue demasiado sentimental. Gokudera miró todo con una expresión melancólica en sus ojos, recordando a su madre y Yamamoto sonreía, pero era una sonrisa tranquila ante lo que acababa de comprender.

—…Harry… —llamó Reborn, suavemente sin apartarse del abrazo—. Dime… ¿Albus Dumbledore es la razón por la cual huiste del mundo mágico?

—…Sí… —contestó en voz baja, apartándose de su abuelo—… Todos creían que había sido asesinado en la guerra, pero volvió al día siguiente de que Voldemort muriera como si nada hubiera pasado y nadie lo cuestionó. Entonces comenzó a portarse extraño, liberó a los mortífagos diciendo que todos necesitaban otra oportunidad, luego el ministro de magia murió en un extraño accidente y enseguida el Wizengamot le otorgó el título de Ministro a Dumbledore y lo aceptó, cambiaron varias leyes, entre ellas sobre las criaturas mágicas. El padre biológico de Teddy tenía licantropía y se convertía en hombre lobo en la luna llena. Teddy no heredó la enfermedad, gracias a Dios. Pero la nueva ley puesta por el ministro exigía tener en custodia a todas las criaturas como hombres lobo y su descendencia, según por temor a un ataque contra la gente, yo me negué a entregar a mi hijo y entonces tuve que esconderme, entonces… entonces una noche mientras dormía oí ruido en mi casa, la casa que heredé de mi padrino y que estaba bajo encantamiento Fidelio, la casa había sido una sede para la orden del fénix en la guerra y entonces esa noche supe que Dumbledore había regalado la ubicación de la casa a los aurores, eran demasiados… esa noche secuestraron a Teddy.

Gokudera se mostraba sumamente sorprendido. Era el único además de Reborn que entendía lo que Harry decía. Su padre había sido un mago y él por supuesto heredó la magia, era de esa forma en que jamás se le acababan las dinamitas que usaba para pelear. Entonces abrió mucho los ojos al recordar en dónde había escuchado el nombre de Harry Potter; era un tonto ¿cómo pudo olvidar algo así?, este era el salvador del mundo mágico.

—Fui hasta el ministerio a reclamarle a Dumbledore, para que me regresaran a mi hijo, pero me atacaron, esa noche casi morí. Todo el ministerio había sido tomado por Mortífagos. Entonces, cuando fui encerrado en Azkaban esa misma noche, creí que no volvería a ver a mi hijo. Fue cuando Draco Malfoy, que había sido convertido en un mortífago por Voldemort como castigo a Lucius Malfoy, me sacó de ese lugar a escondidas y me llevó hasta otra sede, en donde estaban varios estudiantes que yo entrené antes de la guerra. Entonces Draco nos dijo a todos esa noche, que ese hombre no era Albus Dumbledore.

—¿Quién es? —Reborn preguntó, sospechando.

—Voldemort.

•

•

* * *

Significados: (son de google traductor, puede estar equivocado)

1- 心肝宝贝。(xīn gān bǎo bèi .) = Corazón mío.

2- 亲爱的。(qīng ài de.) = Amor mío.

3- 我爱你。(wǒ ài nǐ .) = Te amo.

4- 我的爱。(wǒ de ài .) = Mi vida.

5- 寶貝 (bǎobèi) = Bebé

Primer capítulo de mi nuevo bebé :3

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen comentarios.

Vuelvo y digo, no sé Chino xD así que me disculpan si los significados están mal.

•

Siguiente actualización para fanfic:

 **1\. Hello strange**

[Katekyo hitman reborn & Harry Potter]

[GiottoxHarry] [yaoi]

 **2\. Ecos del pasado**

[Katekyo hitman reborn & Harry Potter]

[Gokudera Hayato x Harry Potter] [yaoi]


	2. Nota: sí lo seguiré

No he actualizado desde... ¿Enero?

Les debo miles de millones de disculpas, creanme que yo me la paso a Diario en Fanfiction, leyendo y siguiendo fanfics y veo que ustedes siempre dejan favs a mis historias y le siguen, no he podido subir la actualización porque hay varias razones de peso:

El 5 de Julio de este año recién entré a trabajar por primera vez (Ya era hora) en el Ayuntamiento de mi Ciudad como Diseñadora Gráfica y soy la única en todo el edificio de tres plantas, así que es algo de carga de trabajo, y como trabajo en conjunto con la Presidenta tengo que ir a eventos (Gracias a dios por ahora no me ha tocado mucho mas que uno al que fui hace algunas semanas)

Me desvelé casi toda mi vida, a veces me dormía hasta las 5 am leyendo y no es broma a veces lograba quedarme despierta por ahí de la am así que ahora que tengo que dormir temprano, el horario le pesa a mi cuerpo :'v

Es mucho trabajo así que llego cansada y sin ganas de más, a veces incluso me dan trabajo después de que llego a mi casa

Tengo clases de inglés los sábados y sólo tengo libres los Domingos y no he tenido ganas de nada.

Y bueno, he estado esperando a "recuperarme" de esta transición, tengo un poco del capítulo siguiente escrito, pero no está terminado, yo les aseguro que no he olvidado mis fanfics.

SIEMPRE estoy pendiente.

Les prometo que pronto vendré a dejarles actualización. :)

¡nos leemos!


End file.
